


Far From Home

by sherrisscribbles (annella)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/sherrisscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen's away at a family gathering, and Dorian is lonely and a bit bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for neosius on tumblr for the prompt "talking dirty over the phone"

"So. How's the family gathering going?"

 

Cullen groans softly and runs a frustrated hand through his hair. "Chaotic," he replies. "Being at Skyhold all the time... I forget how many bloody relatives I have. You wouldn't believe how  _ noisy _ it's been this past day."

 

Dorian chuckles, his voice low and quiet on the other end of the phone. "Did you at least get a room to yourself this time?"

 

"Thank the Maker, yes. Now that Branson is married, he's decided to stay in a hotel." Cullen stretches out on the bed, flexing his toes. It's been a long day; Cullen has never been a huge fan of crowds, and somehow it's worse when it's family. This is the first time he's been alone since he arrived at South Reach. 

 

"So what you're saying is, you're all alone right now?" Dorian's voice has dropped into the low purr Cullen knows all too well. 

 

"Dorian--" Cullen clears his throat and lowers his voice too, albeit for a different reason. "The walls here are _ really _ thin. You can't--"

 

"Oh, but I can," Dorian replies, honey dripping from his words, and despite himself, Cullen feels his cock start to stiffen as desire sends a pulse through him. 

 

"But--" Cullen rubs his face; he can hear Mia in the room right next to him, talking to her husband. Feeling like a horny teenager again, he quickly glances up to confirm that he did lock the door. But still, this is not a good time, not with his family so close by--

 

"You just stay quiet, alright? Let me do all the work." Dorian chuckles quietly. "All you have to do is lie back and enjoy it."

 

Cullen closes his eyes, gripping his phone tightly in one hand while his other presses against his cock. He's already halfway to hard, just the thought of Dorian talking him to orgasm enough to get him going. 

 

"You're touching yourself already, aren't you?" Dorian says softly. 

 

"How-- how do you know?" Cullen squeezes himself gently, rolling his cock and balls in his hand. 

 

"Your breathing,  _ amatus _ . It just got that little bit faster."

 

Cullen blushes and huffs out a quiet laugh. He likes this; phone sex with Dorian is sometimes quite stressful for him until he can relax enough to blurt out all the filthy things on his mind. There's no pressure here, only Dorian's voice, sultry and dark. He reaches over and flicks the bedside light off, and when he closes his eyes again, it's even easier to surround himself with his lover's voice. 

 

"I hope you're naked," Dorian murmurs. "Please tell me you're not wearing those hideous plaidweave pyjamas."

 

Cullen laughs. "Give me a moment," he says softly, putting the phone down on the bed next to him and wriggling out of his pyjamas. For good measure, he pulls his t-shirt off as well. His breath hitches a little at the cool air prickling his skin, and he picks up his phone again to whisper an  _ okay _ to Dorian. 

 

"Mmm, good," Dorian breathes. "I love you naked. All those muscles for me to lick. Where should I start?" There's a pause as Dorian considers. "Your neck, I think. You've been away from me for almost two days now, and I bet you haven't bothered shaving yet."

 

Cullen grins. He hates shaving but hates having a beard more, so he tends go without shaving for days at a time until he starts to get itchy or Dorian forces a razor into his hand, complaining about his delicate skin being scraped off by Cullen's stubble.

 

"Of course you haven't bothered," Dorian continues. "But I'll forgive you this time. Maybe I'll even suck on your neck for a bit, leave another lovely bruise for you." He hums softly. "I bet you smell good. Taste good, too."

 

Cullen still vividly remembers the day Dorian discovered just how sensitive his neck is. He'd ended up rummaging through Dorian's makeup bag the next morning for something to hide the bruises. There was no way he, a grown man and a general, was going to face his soldiers looking like a teenager who had spent the entire night necking in the back of the car. 

 

He rubs his neck with his free hand, feeling the remains of the most recent bruise. Dorian at least now has the decency to bite him where it won't show, and the night before he left for South Reach he'd gained a new set of bruises and bite marks. 

 

Dorian's voice continues in his ear. "You're getting hard, aren't you? Maker, but I wish I could see it. I love your cock,  _ amatus _ ." There's a groan and a rustle from the other end of the line, and when Dorian speaks again, he sounds slightly breathless. 

 

"Where was I?" Dorian asks. He clears his throat, and Cullen grins silently in the dark. He imagines Dorian stretched out naked on his bed, warm brown skin tinged with gold from the candles he insists on keeping in his quarters. He grips his cock tightly, eager to take this as slow as Dorian likes, but can't resist sliding his hand up and down once. "Mmm. Yes. Your cock. Are you touching yourself right now?"

 

"Mmhmm," Cullen mumbles in assent. He loosens his grip slightly and strokes himself a few more times, hips shifting in response. His face feels hot, and the tips of his ears are burning with both embarrassment and arousal. 

 

"Good," Dorian purrs. "I wish I was there with you right now. I'd hold your hips down and lick your cock all over."

 

Cullen only just manages to choke back a moan as he strokes himself faster. The crown of his dick is slick with precome, fat droplets of it slipping out of him to ease the way. He rubs his thumb over the head briefly before tightening his grip. 

 

Dorian's voice has fallen away, and Cullen can hear him panting. There's another rustle and a curse. " _ Fuck _ ," Dorian whines. Cullen's desperate to know what he's doing, but he doesn't need to ask. "I--  _ fuck.  _ Fucking myself with your toy. Oh, Maker."

 

Cullen's eyes squeeze shut at the thought of it: Dorian with his knees up, the dildo Cullen bought for him sliding in and out of his ass. "Wish it was you. Can't wait for you to get back. I'm going to ride you so hard."

 

" _ Fuck _ ," Cullen mouths silently. He's tugging himself frantically now, his belly covered in slick drops of precome. He tries to imagine Dorian above him, face heavy with lust as he fucks himself on Cullen's dick. It doesn't take much imagination; riding Cullen is one of Dorian's favourite pastimes. He can clearly see Dorian in his mind's eye, sweat dripping down his chest and his head thrown back as he groans a litany of curses. 

 

"Are you close,  _ amatus _ ?" Dorian says, groaning. "Because I am. Can't wait for your to get back. I'm going to lock every door to your office and push you up against your bookshelves. Gonna --  _ fuck, oh Maker -- _ gonna fall to my knees and get your cock out. Lick you all over, swallow you down, let you fuck my mouth." Dorian's voice is getting progressively higher and more frantic, and Cullen's struggling not to make any noise as he pulls at his cock, harder, faster. 

 

"Cullen!" Dorian cries out, gasping and groaning.

 

Cullen bites his lip, his breathing so loud he's almost worried someone will hear. His entire body contracts, his hips rising off the bed to fuck his cock into his fist, and he lets out a soft moan when he comes, spurting over his hand and stomach. 

 

When it's over, he can barely bring himself to speak. Dorian's quiet as well, their breathing in sync as they both recover. 

 

"That was--" Cullen says, and huffs out a breath. 

 

"Amazing?" Dorian's tone is smug.

 

"Mmm," Cullen hums in agreement. 

 

"Sleep now?" Cullen hears a loud yawn, and he unconsciously mimics him. 

 

"Mmhmm."

  
Dorian chuckles. "Then sleep well,  _ amatus _ . I'll see you in a few days."

**Author's Note:**

> [purely fandom blog (nsfw)](http://sherrisscribbles.tumblr.com/)   
>  [mostly non-fandom blog (sfw)](http://sherribon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
